The Night and Days of Kurt: The Deleted Stuff
by GleekShip
Summary: This will be the deleted stuff from the Night and Days of Kurt that I don't want to add in risk of deletion. So I'm putting it here. I will pretty much include sex scenes. It may only be the one, or I may add more down the line.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a deleted chapter for the Days and Nights of Kurt between Chapters 52 and 53. I may post more as I continue with the story, so feel free to follow if you enjoy this. I will mark it as complete regardless because this may be the only thing I put, or it may not be.**_

**DAY/NIGHT #42**

**KURT**

Kurt walks out of his last class with a smile. He looks happily through the crowd of students.

_Tonight is the night._

He bites his lip, but quickly lets it go.

_I'm actually not nervous._

He opens his locker and shoves his books in.

_Thrilled._

He looks up to Mercedes and Santana walk through the hallway. Kurt shoots them a smirk before heading out the front doors of the school.

_Is it possible to have a heart attack over the anticipation of sex?_

He looks towards Santana's car, his for the weekend, and spots Sam and Puck waiting for him.

_Hell no!_

Kurt's smile breaks out as he takes off towards his boys. The world goes silent around him. He only has ears . . . has eyes . . . has everything for his boys. His Sam. His Puck.

_Mine._

They're ready for him as Kurt tosses himself into their open arms. He snuggles into Sam's neck, painting the perfect skin with his lips.

Sam nearly drops Kurt as he moans.

"Easy babe." Puck chuckles as he taps Kurt's legs.

Kurt blushes before unwrapping his legs from Sam's waist.

Kurt turns to Puck and gives him a quick kiss. "I don't want to." He pouts as he kisses Puck again.

Puck growls in the kiss. Kurt pulls back with a chuckle.

"Do you still want me to go easy?" Kurt teases.

Puck looks to Sam with raised eyebrows. "Is he-"

"Yeah." Sam agrees.

"What?" Kurt looks at them with a confused look.

"You're a sex fiend." Puck laughs. "And it's only going to get worse once you have it."

Kurt grinds deviously. "Good." He slaps Sam and Puck on the butts before skipping over to the drivers seat. "You coming?" He smirks before sliding into the drivers seat.

Puck and Sam quickly move into action and clamber into the car after their sex fiend of a boyfriend.

**SAM**

Sam pushes Puck into the back seat and starts kissing him as Kurt starts to drive. Puck moans happily as he spreads his arms on the seat, letting Sam take control.

Sam bites Puck's bottom lip, hard. Puck grunts and bucks his hips into Sam. Sam moans as he starts kissing and biting his way down the tan neck. Sam slips his roaming hands under Puck's shirt. Puck whimpers and brings Sam's lips back to his. Puck's hands slide down Sam's backside and pulls Sam closer. They both arch their backs and let out soft moan when their crotches rub together.

Sam drags his lips away from Puck and brings them to his tan ear. "I'm going to make tonight so good for you and Kurt."  
Puck growls and smirks. "I'm the one with experience."

Sam grabs his mohawk and yanks his head back. Puck yelps in pain.

"In straight sex you may, but not in gay sex. I've looked into it before and I know Kurt will know more than either of us. Plus-" He leans down and licks up Puck's throat, making his way to his ear. "I kind of like the idea of taking control of you in the bedroom. Such a big bad boy, put on his knees for his two boys." Sam's breath hitches at the thought. "So what do you say? Do you want us to make it good for you?"

"Oh God yes." Puck breathes out.

"Good." Sam smirks before climbing over the front seat and sliding next to Kurt.

"Samuel!" Kurt yells as he hits Sam on the arm. "You're lucky we were at a stop light."

Sam chuckles and rubs his arm. He looks back to see a laid back and slightly dazed Puckerman.

"Sorry. Just had to finish my teasing with Noah." Sam smirks.

"Oh I know." Kurt's eyebrow goes up. "It was very enjoyable to watch."

"So what do you think?" Sam asks as he leans over and places his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt keeps his eyes on the road. "I have to admit, seeing Noah submit for us . . . oh god." Kurt shivers. "It'll be great, but-" He glances at Sam for a second. "Not for a while. Tonight is about all of us. It's a big step."

Sam nods against Kurt's shoulder. He leans up and kisses down Kurt's jawline.

"Sam." Kurt warns.

Sam ignores him and attaches his lips to the pulse on Kurt's neck. Sam can practically hear Kurt's eyes flutter as his pulse races.

"I don't want to die yet." Kurt mutters under his breath.

Sam chuckles and moves away from Kurt. "Why Kurt, I didn't know I'd be death of you."

Kurt glances over at Sam. "You'll definitely be the something of me."

**PUCK**

"Can we . . . can we eat first?" Puck asks nervously.

Kurt unlocks the front door and looks back at his boyfriend. "Sure. I figured we'd do that before . . . anything else. For energy."

Puck quickly nods before following Sam across the threshold. He can feel Kurt's stare in his back before the boy follows him. Puck jumps a bit when the door snaps shut.

_Cool it Puck. It's just sex. You've done it a billion times. Well . . . you've done it a lot. But these guys love you. You'll be fine._

Puck releases a deep breath.

"You okay Noah?" Kurt places a hand on Puck's back.

Puck shivers under his touch. "Yeah. Just . . . a bit-"

"Nervous." Kurt supplies.

Puck nods. "Yeah. That."

"I am too." Kurt says softly.

"Really?" Puck turns to face him.

Kurt is looking at the floor. "I don't see why I should be. I mean, I'm comfortable just climbing on you guys and kissing you. It's just . . . the anticipation of it." Kurt looks up at Puck, biting his lip. "You know what I mean?"

"I do." Puck presses his forehead against Kurt's. "I'm going to try and make this for as good as you . . . as much as I can. For Sam too."

They breath together for a few seconds.

"It will be. We love each other right? That always makes sex better." Kurt tells himself.

"Yeah." Puck wraps his arms around Kurt.

"You guys okay?"

Puck holds a hand out for Sam. The boy eagerly takes the hand and is drug into the hug.

**KURT**

Kurt hugs himself as he stands in the middle of the room. Sam and Puck stand awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

"So . . ." Puck lets the word drag out.

Sam lets out a shaky breath. "Come here Kurt."

Kurt slowly walks up to the blonde boyfriend. Once in reaching distance, Sam wraps a hand around Kurt's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Kurt's hands wrap around the boys neck as they mold their mouths together, moving as one.

Kurt breaks away from the kiss. He looks to Puck while Sam starts kissing along his jawline.

"Noah." Kurt pants.

Puck steps up and claims Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt shuts his eyes and enjoys the tingling sensation that runs through his body. The warmth. The love.

Kurt feels two warm hands slowly slide up his back, under his shirt. He shivers at the warm contact.

"It's okay baby." Puck whispers against his lips.

Kurt unwraps his arms from Sam and lifts them up so Puck can take his shirt off.

Sam pulls Kurt in for a kiss while Puck attacks his nipple. Kurt growls low into Sam's mouth. Kurt runs his hands under Sam's shirt. Sam groans from the contact.

"Take it off Kurt." He whispers.

Their lips only separate when Sam's shirt comes between them. Kurt pulls Sam against his body. They both swallow each others moans as their upper bodies collide.

Kurt pulls back for a second and rests his forehead against Sam's.

"Are we forgetting someone?" He breathes.

Sam breathes in Kurt's scent before turning to look at Puck. Puck grins as Sam and Kurt stare him down, hungry looks in their eyes.

Sam pulls Puck in for a kiss. Puck kisses back with brute force. Kurt gets behind Puck and runs his hands over Puck's backside. Puck bucks his hips. Kurt lets his fingers play along the edges of his shirt before lifting it up. Puck eagerly lifts his arms and lets Kurt pulls his shirt off. Kurt starts kissing the back of Puck's neck while Sam kisses his lips.

Kurt starts biting his way down Puck's spine. He drinks in the taste of the tan boy. Kurt lifts his his hands and places them on Puck's shoulders. He slowly drags them down. The boy shivers under Kurt's touch as his fingers dance across the tan back.

_Let's get this show on the road._

Kurt snakes his arm between Puck's legs and grabs his erection. Puck tears his lips from Sam's lip and moans loudly. He turns slightly so he can look down at a smirking Kurt.

"You wanna play with the Puckzilla." Puck licks his lips.

Kurt puts on his puppy-dog eyes and looks up at Puck. "What do you want?" Kurt slowly laces his hand up Puck's leg. "Just tell me." He whispers seductively as he slowly turns Puck. He lets his fingers run across Puck's pants.

Puck whimpers. "Please."

Kurt's laughing eyes flicker to Sam. "Did you hear what he wants?"

Sam's glazed over eyes snap back into focus as he kisses Puck's jaw. "I don't. What do you want Noah?" Sam whispers into his ear.

"Suck me." Puck's voice comes out shaky. "Please baby."

_You can do this. Just be sexy._

Kurt positions himself so his face is inches from Puck's crotch. He looks up at the whimpering boy. He smirks before leaning forward and taking the zipper in his teeth. He hears both Sam's and Puck's breath hitch as he slowly works the zipper down. He leans back in time for Puck's cock to fling up out of his jeans.

_Dang. That's . . . that's . . . _

Kurt blinks his way up to Puck. Puck smirks down at him.

"Commando. Just for you two." Puck teases.

Kurt smirks up at him.

_Show off. I'm going to make you wait._

His eyes fall on Puck's massive cock.

_Wait Kurt. It'll be better in the long run._

He smirks at Kurt before rotating on his knees to face Sam's crotch.

"What . . . Kurt." Puck whines.

Kurt glances at him. "Just leveling the playing field between you and Sammy."

Puck growls.

Sam chuckles nervously. "I don't mind."

Kurt takes his cue and extends his neck to capture the zipper in his teeth. He quickly unzips his jeans before pulling them down to pool around Sam's ankles. He lets his breath ghost along Sam's clothed, twitching cock.

Kurt looks up at Sam through his eyelashes. "Looks like I have two big boys."

Sam laughs nervously.

"Come on Kurt. Stop with the jokes." Puck's getting impatient.

Kurt turns and glares at him. "I joke when I'm nervous. Sue me."

Puck's face softens. "I'm sorry babe. Here-" He gets down on his knees by Sam. "Let's take care of Sammy boy first. Then you."

Kurt smiles. Puck gives him a big smile before ripping down Sam's boxers. His massive cock hits Puck in the face.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Sam." Puck smiles up at the boy before flicking his tongue out on the head of Sam's cock.

"Oh god." Sam moans.

Puck flicks his tongue out again before taking the head into his mouth. Sam starts moaning louder.

_This is hot._

Kurt stands up, letting Puck focus on Sam. Kurt pulls Sam into a kiss. He pushed past Sam's teeth and lets his tongue invade the blondes mouth. The moans vibrate through their mouths. Kurt runs one hand up into the blonde hair and lets the other one trail down until he reaches the mohawk. He pushes slightly and makes Puck take in more of Sam's cock. He starts repeating the motion, the rhythm.

Sam breaks from Kurt's mouth. "Stop. I don't . . . I don't want to come yet."

Puck slides off his cock with a 'pop' and smirks up at Sam. "That good."

"Amazing." Sam shivers.

"I'm not surprised. I mean . . . I am awesome." Puck's ego is getting bigger.

"Why don't you try me on for size?" Kurt whispers into Puck's ear.

Puck nods his head eagerly as he reaches out and gropes Kurt. Kurt's smile gets bigger when Sam drops to his knees.

Puck licks his lips before un-zipping Kurt's skinny jeans and yanking them down.

_You're not the only one going commando._

Puck growls at his growing cock.

"I will never understand how you can fit in these jeans." Puck mutters before taking Kurt's big cock into his mouth.

Kurt grabs Puck's mohawk and moans.

_Dang he's talented._

Sam slowly bites at Kurt's thighs. Kurt's eyes roll back into his head.

"So . . . good . . ." Kurt whimpers.

He jumps when a hot mouth attaches to his nipple.

"God Sammy." He moans as he runs one hand through the blonde hair.

He can practically feel the prideful smile against his chest.

_Oh god._

"Stop Noah." Kurt moans.

Puck slowly removes Kurt's cock from his mouth. He flicks his tongue out one last time before looking up at Kurt.

"Something wrong?" He asks innocently.

"Just . . . that thing . . . with your tongue." He's still trying to catch his breath.

Puck smirks. Kurt growls at the smirk. He and Sam pull Puck up. Kurt gladly falls to his knees and quickly takes Puckzilla into his mouth.

He purrs at the feeling of Puck on his tongue. The heat. The weight. Kurt flattens his tongue out. He lifts his hand up to play with Puck's balls.

The moans of Puck are lost inside Sam.

Kurt reaches around and grabs ahold of Puck. He relaxes his throat and pulls Puck closer until his nose is smashed into the tan skin.

"Kurt . . ." Puck moans.

Kurt squeezes Puck's balls one last time before his mouth is full of Puck come.

_Doesn't taste so bad._

Kurt opens his mouth to swallow the come. He slowly pulls off of Puck's cock. He licks the corner of his lips before looking up.

Puck is watching him like Kurt is a god. Fire burns behind Sam's eyes.

"You up for more Noah?" Kurt asks as he licks his way up the tan body.

"Hell yeah." Puck whispers.

Kurt looks to Sam. "Come on." He holds his hand out.

Sam takes it with shining eyes. Kurt chuckles before dragging Sam to the bed. Kurt pushes Sam down. Sam grins up at him.

_Look at his body._

Kurt kneels down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out, his fingers gracing across the boys abs. He drags a finger up until he can pinch Sam's nipple.

"Kurtie." Sam moans.

Kurt smiles at the nickname. He crawls over the bed until he's hovering above Sam.

"Hi."

Sam smiles. "Hi."

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans down. He presses one kiss to Sam's nose. One kiss to his cheek. One kiss to his . . . Kurt growls before smashing their lips together.

Kurt jumps when Puck touches him. "Easy babe."

Kurt looks over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I want . . . I need to be inside you. Please baby." Puck voice yearns for Kurt.

Kurt smiles. "I want both of you inside me. For my first time."

Sam freezes under him. Kurt looks to the blonde.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt with one of us." Sam sounds unsure.

Kurt kisses him quickly. "Then prep me enough for both of you. I want you both to claim that you took my virginity."

Sam smiles up at him. "Lube?"

"Bedside table."

Kurt glances as Puck opens the small drawer and pulls out condoms and lube.

"We won't need the condoms." Kurt says quietly.

"Kurt-"

"Sam and I are virgins Noah. Are you . . . are you clean?" Kurt asks nervously.

Puck nods. "I got tested once I knew I wanted to be with you two."

"Good." Kurt smiles "And anyways, condoms wouldn't work when I want both of you in me. They'd rip in a heartbeat."

Puck smirks before climbing on the bed behind Kurt.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Kurt stares down at Sam and smiles. "I want you. And Noah."

"Keep him occupied while I prep him Sammy boy." Puck says from behind them.

Sam pulls Kurt in for a soft kiss. "Do it." He says loud enough for Puck to hear.

Kurt feels a kiss in the small of his back just as a finger slides into him. He shuts his eyes and grinds his teeth.

"You're okay." Sam kisses him. "Just relax."

Kurt nods and presses his forehead against Sam's.

Sam smirks. "I know how to help you."

"Yeah?" Kurt looks hopeful before hissing from Puck's second finger.

Sam reaches between them and wraps his hand around Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt moans into Sam's shoulder.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Puck asks after he inserts his third finger.

Kurt slowly thrusts back on the fingers. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I always over do things. Why should loosing my virginity be any different?" Kurt lets out a shaky chuckle.

"Because it's going to hurt like hell with both of our cocks in you." Puck explains.

Kurt breaths into Sam's shoulder. "Add another."

Puck takes a deep breath before adding a fourth finger.

Kurt starts breathing heavily between his clenched teeth.

"Kurt-"

"No Sammy. We can do this." Kurt whines.

Puck chuckles behind them. "I've never done fisting with anyone."

"And you won't have another chance with anyone else for as long as we have you." Sam retorts.

"Damn straight."

Kurt feels Puck's fist in him as his chest is pressed against his back.

"Are you ready baby?" Puck breathes out.

Kurt turns his head and gives Puck a soft kiss. "Yes Noah. Let's do this."

Puck quickly lubes himself and Sam up before grabbing Kurt's hips. Sam grabs his and Puck's cocks and holds them together as Puck lowers Kurt onto the heads.

Kurt arches his back and hisses. "Just do it."

Puck gulps before lowering Kurt down more. Sam's leg twitches as he holds back the urge to come. Puck bites his lip hard enough to bleed.

Kurt finally lets out a sigh as both boys are fully in him.

"Oh god Kurt." Puck moans out. "So freakin-"

"Tight." Sam hisses. "And hot."

Puck nods in agreement.

_And painful._

Kurt takes a deep breath before slowly moving. Puck against his back, riding Sam. Puck's kissing the back of his neck. Sam leans up and kisses his lips. Kurt moans back into them.

"More." He grunts.

Puck lets go of Kurt so he can lean back and get a better angle. Sam helps guide Kurt down as Puck slams into him.

"God!" Kurt cries out.

Puck slams into him again. "It's. Noah. And. Sam." He slams in harder with each word.

Sam is kissing slowly along Kurt's neck as he matches Puck's rhythm.

Kurt starts to whimper.

"So . . . good . . ." Puck grunts.

"Sammy." Kurt pants.

Sam moves his lips back to Kurt's.

"I'm close." Kurt mutters.

"I've been close." Sam smiles back.

Kurt arches his back as Puck hits his prostate. "More."

Puck obliges.

Kurt breath hitches.

"Noah."

Puck slows down his pace. He leans up and kisses Kurt.

"I need to come." Kurt whispers.

Puck reaches around and takes Kurt's cock in his hand and starts stroking. He matches his thrusts. Sam goes back to kissing Kurt's throat and pinching his nipples.

"Noah." Kurt cries out as one jet of come shoots out from him and onto Sam's chest. "Sammy." Kurt whispers as he slumps onto the boy.

Sam cries out when Puck gives one final thrust. Both boys come inside of Kurt. Kurt jumps a bit when he feels their jets of come in him.

**SAM**

Sam's eyes roll back into his head as two bodies collapse onto him.

_Oh . . . God. Best. Thing. Ever._

**PUCK**

_I should have became gay for these two years ago._

Puck slowly pulls out of Kurt and rolls to the side.

**KURT**

Kurt whimpers as Sam pulls his cock out also.

_I feel great, but empty. And sore._

Sam helps Kurt move Kurt to his side so he's laying between the two bigger boys. Kurt hisses in pain until his back touches the bed.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks when he catches his breath. He looks over at Kurt with concern.

"Just . . . a bit worn out. It's not everyday you have the worlds to best cocks in you." Kurt chuckles.

Sam lets out a snort.

"So what'd you guys think?" Kurt asks nervously.

Puck smiles brightly at him. "You . . . you're amazing." Puck kisses him softly on the cheek.

"I may be a virgin, but . . . I think that that's the best sex can get." Sam laughs.

"Totally." Puck agrees.

"Well good." Kurt smirks. "Because in ten minutes, one of you gets to ride me until I feel good enough to get up and take you doggy-style."

"Ooo. Bossy Kurt is out to play." Puck chuckles. "Yes sir."

Kurt smacks him playfully before reaching down to his erect cock. "Round two anyone?"

_**So yeah. I'm kind of inexperienced at writing sex scenes because I'm not good at writing actions and stuff. Dialogue is more of my thing. Anyways, like I said up top, this is the companion piece for the Night and Days of Kurt between Chapters 52 and 53. Hopefully. You will have enjoyed this and will honestly tell me your opinion in a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this was a little snippet that came from the original draft that I had posted on FanFiction. It is the beginning of Chapter 15. Kurt has this little dream to help himself get hard so that he can use his erection to convince Puck that he was only thinking about him.**_

**Day #7: Part 4**

**KURT**

Kurt lets his mouth fall open and he releases a small moan as he feels Puck's warm mouth wrap slowly around his cock. Sam quickly moves forward and plunges his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The blondes hand moves up the side of Kurt's love-bitten neck and runs his fingers through Kurt's soft locks. Kurt pants into Sam's mouth as he wraps his free hand into the blonde hair and forces him closer.

His other hand is threaded through Puck's mohawk, gripping tight as he guides the tan boy on and off his cock. The tan boy keeps his mouth at the perfect suction that makes Kurt arch his back. He rips his mouth from Sam and lets his moans fill the empty bathroom.

"Switch." Kurt pants as he lets his sweating head fall back against the wall.

He nearly whimpers when Puck's plump lips slide off his cock, but is quickly moaning again when Sam's full lips have taken over, barely managing to deepthroat Kurt. Kurt's moan is cutoff mid-breath when Puck's lips claim his. He can taste himself on the glistening lips. The sweet-bitter taste. Kurt pulls Puck back by his mohawk and darts his tongue out. The other boy moans as Kurt's tongue traces the plump lips. He makes sure he can't taste himself anymore before he pulls Puck back into a short, but hungry kiss. He arches his neck back and the tan boy understands.

Kurt grunts as Puck bites harshly on his nipples. His fingers play roughly with the other one.

"Gah!" Kurt pants as he feels his nuts tighten.

His hand on Sam slowly stops moving the blonde and he just thrusts himself into that wide mouth.

"I'm . . . I'm gonna-" He cuts himself off by grunting, giving one final thrust into that big mouth.

He feels Sam's mouth relax around his cock, allowing himself to catch each rope of cum. Puck flicks delicately at Kurt's nipples while he stares down at Sam. Kurt glances down. The boys greedily green eyes are staring up at him, full of warmth. Kurt gives him a little nod. He can feel Sam smile around his cock as he slowly pulls off, sucking as hard as he can to gather all the cum that he can.

Sam slowly stands up. Puck reaches out and pulls Sam into an open-mouthed kiss. Kurt watches as his cum is exchanged between the two moaning boys. The kiss slowly slows down until both boys have mouths full of Kurt's hot cum. Kurt whimpers as each boy looks at him and swallow with proud smiles.

"Come here." Kurt mutters with the last of his breath.

Each boy walks towards him with their glistening lips. Kurt reaches out and pulls them both in for a sloppy three-way kiss.

* * *

**_Wow that was fun to write. A bit longer than the original. I re-edited and I think it's hotter. Let me know what you think. Now that I'm working on the sequel, I have many more of these planned. This is just a small teaser._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this chapter is a companion piece to Chapter 3 of the Night and Days of Kurt Sequel. It follows right after that chapter. And not a lot happens, but I don't want to risk this in the story and have it removed. And so pretty much every time that I cut off from a sex act in the actual story, then I will post here. So I hope I will post a lot more now that I have the sequel going. So enjoy.**_

**Night #45**

**SAM**

"You're serious." Sam's eyes go wide as Kurt runs his hands under Sam's shirt and play with his nipples.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt ask with a devious grin.

"Wouldn't-" Sam snaps his mouth shut and hisses as Kurt starts palming his dick through his jeans.

"What was that Sammy?" Kurt teases as he slowly lifts Sam's shirt up with his free hand.

"Wouldn't-" he grinds his teeth again when Kurt moves his shirt enough to free his hard nipples to the cool air of the house. "He-" Kurt leans down and blows on Sam's nipple, still keeping eye contact with Sam. "Kurt." Sam whimpers. "What about Noah?"

Kurt stops blowing and sits back to straddle Sam. "And what about Noah?"

"Well shouldn't he be here for this?" Sam says before Kurt can distract him again. "I mean, we've only done stuff like this once and he was here for that."

"Well." Kurt leans down as he pretends to think. "Don't you remember what we talked about this past weekend, after we did 'stuff.'?" Kurt makes air quotes.

"Umm." Sam gulps as Kurt starts slowly grinding his own crotch into Sam's. "He said-umm . . . he-"

"He said." Kurt interrupts him. "That we can go to second base. For now." He adds on with a smirk. "And if we do go further, well then we can only kiss and tell with the boyfriend who wasn't there. Now-" Kurt starts unbuttoning his own shirt. "We can just suck each other off-" Kurt offers as he finishes his buttons and lets the thin stripe of his chest be shown to Sam. "Or we can get Noah hard tomorrow after we tell him about the nasty-" He lets his shirt fall off his shoulder. "Raunchy." Kurt opens the top button of his jeans and unzips. "Dirty." He thrust his hands into his own boxers and moans. "And sweaty sex-" He looks down and stares into the soft green eyes. "That I really want to have right now. Now." Kurt picks his shirt back up. "If you don't think that you or Noah will like that, then I will take my leave now." He goes to put his shirt on, but Sam reaches out and stops him.

"You're a sex fiend, you know that?" Sam growls.

Kurt lets go of his shirt, uncaring about it touching the floor, and starts unbuttoning Sam's jeans. "And you care why?"

Sam growls and pulls Kurt down for a hard kiss. Kurt runs his hands up the built body and grabs the bottom of the shirt that is pooling around Sam's neck.

"Up." Kurt mutters as he pulls back from the kiss.

Sam grumbles at the loss of his boyfriends lips, but holds his arms up for Kurt to slide his shirt off. Sam leans up and attaches his lips to the pink nipple displayed on the pale canvas before him.

"Sammy." Kurt moans out as he arches his back.

Kurt brings his hands up to hold on the blonde hair. He hears Sam chuckle below him as the blonde's hand slowly drift down Kurt's sides. Kurt grunts when the hands are removed before being slapped down on his hips. Kurt thrusts his hips forward and bites his lip.

Kurt growls before pushing Sam away. The boy flops back onto the couch and smiles seductively up at Kurt. Kurt runs his hands down the golden body placed before him. He pinches each nipple hard and smiles when his boyfriend groans. He lets his fingers graze over the sculpted abs. Kurt leans down and gives an experimental lick. He bites down quickly after. Sam hisses and bucks into Kurt's chest.

"You know what?" Kurt smirks as he licks his way up Sam's chest. "We're not going to do anything tonight."

"What?" Sam whines before Kurt kisses him softly.

"No." Kurt reaches down and slowly rubs Sam's bulge through his boxers. "We're going to save that for Noah." Kurt bits down on Sam's bottom lip. "But I am going to make you cum. Just for me."

Kurt presses down hard on Sam's cock and Sam whimpers. Kurt smirks before leaning down and attacking his boys neck. He bites softly before bitting down harder as he speeds his stroking on Sam.

"Kurt . . ." Sam pants. "Please."

Kurt moves to Sam's ear. "Come for me Sammy."

Sam squeezes his eyes shut and gives his hips on last thrust into Kurt before cumming. Kurt continues to run his hand slowly over the wet boxers, shivering when he feels each rope of cum almost hitting his hand, but stopping because of the boxers.

Kurt chuckles as he sits back. He holds his hand up to show Sam.

"You've got power cum Sammy." Kurt chuckles. "You shot right through your boxers."

Sam can barely shrug as he keeps panting. "You're fault . . . too damn sexy . . . mine."

"Yes." Kurt leans down to give Sam another kiss. "Yours and Noah's."

Sam nods as Kurt picks up his shirt. "Where are you going?" Sam pouts.

"I have curfew." Kurt smirks as he slides his shirt back on. "You can make it up to me tomorrow."

Sam nods and lets his head fall back onto the couch. "Love you."

Kurt leans down for their last kiss of the night. "You too."

**_I hope I'm getting better at writing this stuff. I'd like to think so. And sorry about how short it is, but I hope to make them longer in the future. This side piece actually contributes to the story. So let me know what you think._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this takes place in the middle of Chapter 5, right after Kurt goes upstairs. **_

_**A short scene for Sam and Noah. So enjoy.**_

**Night #46**

**NOAH**

Noah waits for his other boyfriends feet to disappear from the staircase before he turns Sam on his back. Noah smirks as he slowly straddles his boyfriend.

"Hey." Sam says with a shaky breath.

"Sammy." Noah mock pouts. "I thought you were going to show me what you and Kurt did yesterday." He thrusts his hips into the blonde boy before leaning down to whisper into the panting boys ear. "Unless you want to."

"Oh I do." Sam says through his teeth as Noah thrusts again.

"Then show me what you two did." Noah raises an eyebrow.

Sam smirks before driving his hips up into Noah. Noah tosses his head back with a moan. Sam reaches up and grabs onto of the mohawk and forces Noah to look down.

"Touch me." Sam whispers.

Noah smiles as he sits back up and grinds himself into Sam's growing crotch. Noah moves his hands slowly down the muscled chest in front of him. He growls at the shirt before slowly lifting it up, happily teasing the boy under him.

"What happened next?" Noah asks.

"He touched me." Sam breaths as his eyelids flutter.

"And you didn't touch him?" Noah asks with an amused voice.

Sam is barely able to shake his head as Noah's fingers dance along his chest.

Noah chuckles before leaning down and kissing Sam softly. Sam brings his hands back up to grab the back of Noah's neck. They both open their mouths eagerly and drink in each other.

Noah reluctantly pulls back and stares down at the swollen lips below him. "And what else?"

They barely hear Kurt clear his throat before, "Excuse me."

_**So what'd you think. **_

_**I know it's not much, but it's just a little teasing.**_

_**Enough to get you somewhat flustered. **_

_**Let me know what you think after the next section.**_

* * *

_**Now this little section takes place on the inside instead of the Unknown POV. **_

_**And it's also extended from that POV.**_

**SAM**

Noah wastes no time in pulling Kurt into a hard kiss. He pulls the boy to his chest as he plunges his tongue in the soft pink mouth, moaning with satisfaction. Sam kneels beside the two and reaches out to grab Kurt. He slowly turns the boy around.

Kurt reluctantly breaks from Noah's kisses as he's turned around. Noah wraps his arms securely around Kurt's waist, making sure he is snug against his chest. Sam reaches to Kurt's waistline. He grazes his fingers along the small patch of pale skin visible before sliding his fingers under the shirt. Sam looks up. Kurt is moaning into Noah's mouth as the tan boys finger rub Kurt's nipples through his shirt. Sam chuckles at the two before slowly lifting Kurt's shirt up. He slowly leans up and kisses Kurt's jaw.

Kurt breaks away from his kiss with Noah when Sam's mouth kisses down on his skin. "Sammy." He pants.

Sam slowly kisses his way down as he brings his hands up to play with Kurt's pink nipples. He pinches them softly as he feels Noah's large hand thread through his hair.

Kurt lets out a soft moan as Sam kisses him at the waistline. He smirks up at Kurt before slowly unbuttoning the pale boys jeans.

"Sammy." Kurt pants. "Please."

Kurt glances at Noah with a smirk. He raises an eyebrow. Noah seems to get the idea and takes Kurt's hands and holds them to his chest.

Kurt struggles to move his arms. "But Sammy . . . I want to touch you."

Sam holds himself back and shakes his head. He slowly unzips the tight jeans and slowly yanks them down. He chuckles as Kurt starts bucking his hips.

"Now Kurtie. If you're not going to be still then this is going to be more torture for you than it is for me." Sam teases as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's bellybutton.

Kurt whimpers and looks to Noah. "Please Noah. Just let me touch you. Or him."

Noah chuckles. "Easy babe."

Kurt groans and realizes into Noah's hold. Sam grins before slowly hooking his fingers into the edge of Kurt's pants. He slowly eases them down, only pulling a bit harder to make sure they go over his hard cock. Kurt moans as Sam blows lightly onto his straining cock.

"Sammy." Kurt moans again.

Noah chuckles before kissing Kurt lightly on the temple and looking at Sam. "Go ahead."

It's all the motivation that Sam needs. He leans down and wraps his big lips around the head of Kurt's cock. Sam moans as he feels the smooth skin of Kurt's heavy cock on his tongue. He lets his tongue moves around as he takes Kurt further into his mouth.

Kurt moans and tosses his head back. Noah takes a moment to plant kisses on his lovers neck. He slowly moves down the neck, sucking and kissing at small intervals.

Sam slowly makes his way down until Kurt's cock is filling his throat. He feels Kurt's hairless balling pressing warmly under his chin. He brings his hand down to rub Kurt's legs. He slowly drags one finger off his leg and reaches Kurt's twitching hole. Sam continues to suck Kurt down as his finger presses against Kurt, but not pressing in.

Kurt breaks from his harsh kiss with Noah. "Please Sammy."

Sam chuckles and removes his finger. Kurt groans in frustration, but Sam ignores him. He adds more suction on Kurt as his hand move to Kurt's balls, rolling them between his fingers and pulling.

"Sammy." Kurt moans before Sam feels Kurt cumming in his mouth.

Sam closes his eyes so he can concentrate on not choking. He lets Kurt fill his mouth before pulling off. He keeps his lips tight around Kurt's cock, making sure that he gathered all of Kurt's juice in his mouth.

Sam pulls off with a small pop. He keeps his mouth shut as he looks up at his boys. Kurt's body is still trembling as he pants in Noah's hold. Noah is staring Sam down with lust-filled eyes. Sam smiles at him before moving up Kurt's body and giving Noah a soft kiss. Noah opens his mouth eagerly and let Kurt's cum fill into his mouth. He moans as he reaches up and grabs Sam's neck, smashing their lips together once more.

Sam chuckles as he pulls back, licking his lips. "You taste good Kurtie."

Kurt nods weakly. "Thanks."

Sam smiles before leaning down and kissing his other boyfriend softly. "Are you ready for sleep?"

Kurt shakes his head as his eyes start to close. "No. You . . . you and Noah."

"We'll take care of ourselves. Just sleep." Sam says quietly.

"Goodnight babe." Noah kisses Kurt's temple as he drifts off into sleep.

Kurt nods before drifting off with a smile. Sam and Noah share a smile before lifting the smaller boy off of Noah and onto the empty bed space beside him. Noah pulls Sam onto his lap and kisses him.

"I think that he needed this more than we did." Noah says as he lays back down.

Sam nods in agreement as he straddles Noah. "He's been stressed out from Karofsky today, and then the whole Quinn thing. And it's not helping that he's waiting for his family to heal."

"Well that's more playtime for us." Noah smirks as he runs his hands down Sam's body and cups his hard cock through his jeans.

Sam bucks into his hand. "But only blowjobs tonight. Kurt will be so upset if he misses us going at it like rabbits."

Noah chuckles before rolling Sam over and straddling him when he lands next to Kurt. "Really hot rabbits."

Sam rolls his head to the side and kisses Kurt softly before looking back to Noah. "Then what are you waiting for Noah."

Noah growls as he leans down and kisses Sam, ignoring the pain from banging their teeth together. He bites Sam's bottom lip before moving to bite along his jaw. Sam cranes his neck as he slides his hands down Noah's back. He slips his hands under Noah's shirt and into the back of his jeans.

Noah thrusts down and grinds his crotch with Sam's.

Sam pulls his hands out from Noah's jeans and pulls back from the kiss. he grins at Noah before reaching down and un-zipping his jeans. Noah grins as his cock flops out and hits Sam's stomach. He reaches down and strokes himself once before helping Sam's cock out of his jeans. Sam lifts his body up so Noah can yank his jeans down a bit.

Noah thrusts down and they both moan when their cocks collide with each other. Noah whimpers into Sam's mouth as the blonde boy reaches down and strokes both of their cocks together, not able to close his hand around both of them.

Noah pulls back from his kiss with Sam and rests his forehead against the blondes shoulder, panting. He thrusts into Sam's hand desperately.

"Come for me Noah." Sam whispers into his ear. "Come Noah."

Noah tosses his head back and cums. Sam follows not soon after. Both of their cum-shots mix together as they shoot out onto Sam's chest. Noah keeps panting while Sam smiles with relief.

Noah chuckles nervously. "Sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to come so soon."

Sam chuckles and kisses Noah's ear. "I don't mind. Especially when you came when I told you too."

Noah rolls his eyes as he sits back to straddle Sam. He reaches down and rubs his sensitive cock along Sam's. They both moan at the same time. Noah unwraps his hand from his cock and reaches out to run his fingers through the strips of cum along Sam's chest. He lifts a finger and taste's there mix.

"We taste good together." Noah smirks.

Sam reaches down for a taste himself. "We do."

Noah chuckles, but then sighs when he sees Kurt. "Come on. We need to clean up so everything will seem normal when his family gets home. We'll cuddle once we're clean." Noah climbs off Sam and off the bed. "Come on." he holds his hand out for Sam while his other holds his pants up.

**_So what do you think. Just a short blow job and grinding scene._**

**_So tell me how I did. _**

**_I'm still getting used to all of this, but I hope I'm at least getting better. _**

**_So tell me what you think of both scenes. _**

**_And hopefully, there will be more scenes like this over the course of this sequel._**

**_Thanks for reading and leave a review._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So this is a small scene that takes place before Noah's POV in Chapter 15 of The Night and Day's of Kurt: The Continuation.**_

**Day #49: Part 4**

**NOAH**

Kurt moves to turn over on his back, but Noah's soft hand presses against his back and stops him.

"Don't." Noah's voice whispers softly against his skin as Kurt feels a kiss being pressed lightly to the back of his neck. "I want you like this. Spread out for me." Kurt purrs at the love in the voice as he feels fingers being spread out across his back. "On your knees for a second."

Kurt moves quickly to get on his knees. Noah chuckles at his boyfriends eagerness. He slowly reaches around Kurt's body, unbuttoning him from underneath. They both groan slightly as Noah's warm fingers touch Kurt's pale skin. After that, Noah is quick to pulling Kurt's shirt off.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kurt's breathy voice asks.

Noah presses a kiss to Kurt's smooth back before pushing him back down into the bed. "Whatever_ I_ want to do."

He moves so he's kneeling between Kurt's spread legs. He reaches around the boys waist and slowly unzips the boy before pulling his jeans down the pale body. Noah forces himself to focus on Kurt instead of his own needs as he tosses the jeans away from the bed.

In front of him, Kurt's smooth body is only covered with a pair of black briefs. Noah leans down and kisses Kurt softly on the small of his back before sliding off the bed. He watches as Kurt turns to look as Noah begins to strip. He slowly makes a show of himself, flexing his muscles as his shirt is the first thing to go.

Kurt's eyes are filled with lust as his eyes take in the muscular body of his tan boyfriend. Noah smirks, but not with pride, but with love. His eyes stay locked on Kurt's as he slowly slides his jeans off, revealing all of his glory from going commando. His cock is already half-hard and filling quickly at the sight of Kurt's heavy breathing on the bed.

He cocks an eyebrow at the flustered boy as he makes his way back over to the bed. Kurt tries to turn over, but again, Noah presses his hand on his back, preventing him from doing so.

"_Noah_." Kurt moans.

"I'm here baby." Noah says as he moves to position himself between Kurt's legs again.

He looks at the pale canvas before him. He smiles softly to himself before he leans down and slowly starts kissing his way down his boys back.

"I love _you._" He murmurs against Kurt's shoulder blade. "So much that it kills me to see you hurting over something I did."

"I forgive you Noah." Kurt breaths out as Noah's hand start mapping out his back. "I love you too."

"I know." Noah whispers as he slowly moves down, kissing along Kurt's spine. "But you can't forgive me yet. I need to work for it. Don't you think?" He adds when he drags one hand down to grope Kurt over his boxers.

Kurt lets out a breathy moan as he nods.

Noah returns his hands to Kurt's back as his mouth reaches the waistband of his briefs. He drags his lips slowly along the cloth, ignoring the pants of the impatient boy under him. He brings one hand down to slowly move the cloth away from Kurt's body. He bites on the first free skin under the briefs that he can get. Kurt bucks under his teeth. He chuckles before slowly sucking a small mark on that spot, noting it as a favorite of Kurt's.

He leans back slowly and moans as his hands wrap around his hard dick. He bites his lip. He slowly runs a hand up Kurt's leg until he reaches the part of the briefs that are attached to the pale boys thigh. Noah slowly lifts up the elastic band and presses his cock against Kurt's soft skin. Kurt moans at the contact and starts groaning when Kurt slides his cock under the back of his briefs. They both buck their hips when Noah's cock aligns with Kurt's crack. He presses his cock down slightly and Kurt lets out a low growl as Noah's cock barely grazes his entrance.

"Please." Kurt pleads. "I forgive you, just . . . _please_."

Noah reluctantly pulls himself out of Kurt's briefs, trying to stick to his plan. "Turn over." He mutters.

Kurt quickly turns over and Noah has to catch his breath. He can see Kurt's hard cock almost bulging out of the top of his briefs, a dark spot already forming on the dark fabric. He glances at Kurt before letting his hand drift down to touch the incredible cock. Kurt bucks his hips into Noah's hand. Noah chuckles before leaning down and licking along the edge of Kurt's briefs.

"Noah." Kurt pants. "I . . . I can't last-"

"Me neither." Noah cuts him off before pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Noah brings both hands up to hold Kurt's head as close to him as possible, trying to put all of his emotions into that one kiss. He groans into the kiss when Kurt's hands reach around and pry his cheeks apart. Noah reaches down to release Kurt's cock and they both moan as their cocks attack each other as they grind together.

Noah reaches down and wraps his larger hand around both of their large cocks as Kurt's fingers start playing with his fluttering entrance.

"Please Noah." Kurt pants as he breaks from the kiss. "I . . ._ I need_ . . ."

"Cum with me." Noah whispers as he moves to Kurt's ear. "Cum with me baby._ Please_ baby."

That's it. Kurt gives one last Noah into Noah's hand before he's cumming. Noah feels the hot cum hit his stomach and he's following suit. He kissing Kurt's neck as they both ride out their orgasms.

Noah chuckles as he pulls back. he looks down at their cum-covered bodies. "We look hot don't we?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles as he looks up at his boyfriend, eyes full of love. "I'm sorry too you know?"

"Lets worry about that tomorrow." Noah says as he rolls onto his side.

Kurt nods before settling against Noah's chest. They both ignore the cum stuck on their bodies.

Noah sighs with content as Kurt is relaxed into his hold.

* * *

_**So what do you think. Am I getting better with writing these scenes. This chapter is a companion piece to Chapter 15 of the Night and Days Sequel. So let me know what you think. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is the second full three-way that I've ever done, set during Chapter 16 of The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation. I hope it gets you hot and bothered. :)**_

**DAY #50**

**NOAH**

Noah grins with delight as soon as Kurt finishes breakfast. He waits for the pale boy to lick the last of the syrup off of his fork before he wraps his arms around the boy and lifts him from the chair.

"Noah!" Kurt squeals before laughing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing part two of my apology." Is all Noah is willing to offer as he makes his way upstairs while his lips are busy with Kurt's neck.

"No-ahhh." Kurt moans as he arches his neck. "You don't ha-ahhh too."

"But Kurt." Noah reluctantly pulls back from Kurt's neck and whines as they reach his door. "I want too. Please."

"Just let him get it out of his system." Sam says from behind them.

Noah grins and doesn't give Kurt a chance before he re-attaches their lips. Noah pushes Kurt's back to the door and fumbles for the handle. He groans when he feels a hand glides across his crotch to open the door. He looks up to see a grinning Sam.

Noah reaches out and pulls Sam in for a kiss. Kurt's lips go to his neck and he groans into Sam's mouth.

"Come on Sammy." Kurt mutters with his lips still pressed to Noah's neck. "I want to forgive Noah."

"And how can I help you?" Noah asks with a husky voice as he pulls away from Sam. "Tell me baby." He mutters as he walks into the room, Kurt staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Well I think you should do all of the work . . . to please me." Kurt adds with a soft voice.

Noah grins as he moves to the bed and sets Kurt down carefully. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Noah leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips before kneeling back and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt holds his arms up and allows Noah to slide his shirt off. Noah grins before leaning down to slowly nip and lick at Kurt's pink nipples.

Noah feels Sam's hands attempt to lift his shirt. Noah groans before pulling back from Kurt so Sam can remove his shirt.

Kurt leans up to where Noah is leaning back kissing Sam. Kurt bites down on Noah's nipple, hard, and makes the bigger boy yelp.

"Jesus Kurt." Noah turns his hard stare on the pale boy. "What was that for?"

Kurt smirks as he lays back down and slowly works on opening his jeans. "I thought that today was supposed to be all about me."

Noah rolls his eyes before leaning down and stops to hover above the pale boy. "I suppose it is." He smiles at Kurt before leaning down and starts to slowly kiss his way down the pale chest. "I do have to prove my worth don't I?"

"But what about Sammy?" Kurt asks as Noah slowly starts to pull Kurt's jeans down. "If this is all about me, then what does he get to do?"

Sam positions himself behind Noah and pulls the boy back so Noah is grinding into Sam's crotch. "How about . . ." Sam lets out a breathy moan. "I make sure Noah is prepared for you.

Noah gulps and nods, not waiting for Kurt's answer. Sam chuckles as he wraps his arms around Noah's waist to unbutton his jeans.

"What do you think Kurt?" Sam asks as he leans over Noah and presses a soft kiss on the tan boys neck before looking down at Kurt. "He seems awfully excited for this."

"Please." Noah whines as he grinds himself back into Sam.

"I don't know." Kurt teases as he traces Noah's pecs with his light fingers. "I think we should make him work harder."

"Please Kurt." Noah lowers his body so he's smashed up against Kurt. "I'm trying really hard. I think you should just . . . take me." He leans down and presses a hard kiss to Kurt's jaw before moving to his ear. "Please baby."

Kurt groans and looks up at Sam who is grinning down at him from Noah's shoulder. "You hear him Sammy."

Sam chuckles before leaning back and yanking Noah's jeans down in one go.

**SAM**

Sam grins wide as Noah steps out of his jeans. He looks up to see the tan boy bending over and biting along Kurt's chest. Sam smiles at the imaged before focusing on Noah's bare backside. He slowly lowers his mouth until he can feel the boy under him shivering from his warm breath. His tongue lashes out and Noah moans. That's all Sam need before he dives in and slowly starts licking along Noah's fluttering hole.

Sam grips each cheek and forces them apart as much as possible before diving in and licking and nibbling faster.

**KURT**

Kurt tosses his head back with pleasure when Noah yanks his jeans down. Noah eyes Kurt's heavy cock with lust-filled eyes before diving down and swallowing Kurt whole.

"Jesus!" Kurt yells as his hands go down to grab onto Noah's mohawk. "That's it."

Noah moans around his cock before yelping. "Damn." Noah swears as he pulls off of Kurt's cock.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and Sam pops up from behind Noah with swollen lips and a big smile. He can see Sam's finger working in and out of Noah's hole.

"Warn him next time." Kurt playfully complains before forcing Noah to go back down on his cock.

**NOAH**

Noah closes his eyes and moans around the heavy cock in his mouth. He pulls off slightly and slowly swirls his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock. He smiles with delight and Kurt's light moaning. He looks down at the perfect cock before him. He smirks up at Kurt before biting softly on Kurt's mushroom head, eliciting another moan. Noah moves on and slowly, painfully too slow for the boy above him, until he can feel Kurt's cock hitting the back of his throat.

He groans when he feels Sam push another finger into him. He slowly starts pushing back, creating a rhythm. He brings his hand up under Kurt's balls and slowly teases the boys entrance.

Kurt lets out a barking laugh above. "Oh no my love, that's not until later for me."

Noah tries to grin around Kurt's cock, but ends up choking and pulls back. "Damn ba-aaaabe." Noah squeezes his eyes shut and starts panting when Sam adds a third finger.

**SAM**

Sam shuts his eyes and tries to control his breathing at the feeling of Noah's tight heat around his fingers. He rests his forehead against Noah's cheeks and presses slow and lazy kisses, slowly moving closer to where his finger thrusts in and out of Noah. He reaches up between Sam's legs and slowly starts stroking Noah's heavy and hard cock.

"Sammy." Noah moans above him. "Stop or I'll come."

"Not yet." Kurt says firmly.

**KURT**

Kurt pulls himself from Noah's mouth and slowly moves up the bed until he's able to spread himself out.

He looks at Noah and smirks. "Hop on cowboy."

Noah smirks as he nods before crawling up the bed. He sits back and grinds his well prepared entrance against Kurt's cock.

Noah groans when Kurt doesn't wait and thrusts the head of his cock slightly into Noah's warm entrance.

"Damn Kurt." Noah pants.

"Easy Noah." Sam says as he slowly climbs up onto the bed, already having stripped himself of his clothes, to lay by Kurt. "It's been a while."

"I'll say." Noah says before grinning deviously. "Cannon ball."

And then Noah drops all of his weight onto Kurt. Both boys moan when Kurt is fully sheathed in Noah. Noah falls over and lets his head fall against Kurt's chest as he tries to catch his breath. Kurt has his eyes rolled back in his head trying not to cum. Kurt opens his eyes to Sam kissing him hard on the lips.

Sam chuckles as he pulls back. "Patience is definitely not your virtue." Sam says as he turns to look at Noah.

Noah chuckles as he looks up from Kurt's chest, still trying to catch his breath. "I haven't had my virtue for a long time."

Kurt rolls his eyes before thrusting up into Noah. Noah groans and swears under his breath. He sits up and stares down at Kurt with hungry eyes.

"That's how you want to play." Noah lifts up before dropping down quickly.

"Uh-uh." Kurt shakes his head. "I want you to do all of the work." Kurt gives one more thrusts before relaxing on the bed.

Noah gets the idea and leans back. He props himself up by putting his arms behind him as he starts lifting himself off of Kurt before dropping down.

**SAM**

Sam reaches down and starts stroking a rapidly panting Noah. He moans as he kisses Kurt when he feels the smaller boy wrap his hand around Sam's hard cock.

"I'm going to cum Kurtie." Sam whimpers as he starts kissing along Kurt's jawline.

"Already." Kurt's breaths out heavily.

"It's hard not to be when Noah was on my fingers." Sam chuckles.

Kurt smiles before kissing Sam softly. "Trying being in him."

"I'll try later today." Sam says as he picks up his stroking on Noah.

"Sammy." Noah pants out. "I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . ."

"Cum Noah." Kurt demands.

That's all it takes and Kurt and Sam are covered with thick jets of white cum. Noah lets out a low growl as he leans forward and pulls Kurt in for a hard kiss. Kurt moans into his mouth before bucking a few more times before he's shooting himself into Noah.

"Noah." Kurt grins his teeth as he moans out the name.

**NOAH**

Noah lets out a low growl as he lifts himself off of Kurt slowly.

_And I miss him in me already._

Noah looks up at the spent boy below him with pride. He settles himself on Kurt's chest before reaching to the side and slowly wrapping his hand around Kurt's on Sam's cock. He squeezes once and Sam lets out a silent moan as he's cumming over his chest. Noah continues to stroke him and takes pleasure when Sam moans for him to stop.

**KURT**

Kurt's eyes drift from the cum on Sam's body to the boy hovering above his body. He watches with glee as Noah's hole flutters a bit before his own cum starts falling out. Kurt looks up at Noah with a grin.

"You're totally forgiven."

Noah chuckles before leaning down and giving Kurt a soft kiss. "Thank you. Now lets get cleaned up and have some lunch."

* * *

_**So . . .what do you think. It's not the best, but I hope it was good enough to satisfy you. Let me know what you think with a nice long review. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this goes with Chapter 17. It's the second time that Noah wakes up. This wake up call is a bit better.**_

_**DAY #51**_

_**SAM**_

Sam grins with excitement as he stares down at his sleeping boyfriends. A playful glint appears in his eyes as he reaches forward and grabs the edge of the blanket. As always, his breath catches as he slowly reveals the two nude bodies that are exclusively for him. The pale boy that captured his heart first, has his strong arms wrapped around the second boy to capture his heart. The tan boy is lying in Kurt's arms with a soft smile. Surprisingly, Kurt's arms are wrapped around his abs.

Sam smiles to himself before he flings the blanket all the way off the bed.

_Now . . . who first?_

He raises his eyebrows to himself before leaning down and going for the boy being cuddled. He smirks as hee lowers himself above Noah's morning wood. He lets his breath graze along the massive cock only an inch from his face. He glances up and watches Noah's sleeping eyelids flutter. He slowly lowers his mouth, relishing in the taste of his boyfriends cock in his mouth. He pulls off briefly before pushing back down and swallowing past the head. He shuts his eyes and breaths in the warm scent once his nose hit's Noah's body. He barely grabs Noah's hips in time to prevent him from bucking into his mouth.

_Not that I'd mind._

Sam is wearing a smirk as he pulls off of Noah and looks up into a pair of hazel eyes. "Yes." Sam says innocently, all to aware that his lips are grazing along Noah's sensitive head as he speaks.

"Sammy . . ." Noah breaths out.

"Noah." Sam breaths back before flicking his tongue along the oozing slit of Noah's head. "What can I do for you this morning?" He asks with a smile before slowly taking Noah down again, not stopping until he can feel Noah hitting the back of his throat, the taste of salty meat filling him up.

"Sammy." Noah starts to pant.

Sam knows his chuckle can be felt by the way Noah bucks into his mouth. He opens his eyes when he feels a soft hand thread through his hair. Kurt is leaning over Noah, smiling at Sam.

"Noah." Kurt says softly as he kisses his way up Noah's neck. "What's the matter?"

Noah rolls his eyes. "You know what." He snaps his mouth shut and hisses through his teeth as Sam reaches between his legs and starts playing with his sensitive hole.

That's all it takes before-

"Sam." Noah moans loudly as he cums into Sam's greedy mouth.

Sam lets out a sigh of content as he feels the warm juice hit his throat. His sigh makes Noah buck once more. Sam takes a grip on his legs as he feels Noah ride out his orgasm, enjoying every shot of thick and warm cum being swallowed down by his throat. He slowly pulls off, moving extra slow as he reaches the head, making sure to add enough pressure to pull out the rest of Noah's cum. He can hear Noah let out a low growl when he finally removes his lips. He presses a soft kiss to Noah's limp dick before he lets it fall onto the tan thigh.

Noah gives Sam a nod before his head falls back onto the pillows, completely out of breath.

"Thank you Sammy." Sam can hear the boy thanking him for Noah since the other boy is incapable of speech before Kurt pulls him in for a soft kiss.

"You don't ever have to thank me for that." Sam mutters against his lips before pressing his body down against Kurt's.

_**So let me know what you think. I know it's a bit short, but it was fun to write.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So this is a continuation of Chapter 34 of the Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation. I thought these boys should get some practice in their brand new room.**_

**Night #63: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt lets out a small groan as his back hits the bed with Noah landing on top of him. Noah runs his hands down Kurt's side. He trails along Kurt's arms until he reaches the pale hands. he pulls back from the kiss and lifts arms above his head.

"Hold still for a sec babe." He turns around and looks at Sam with a smile. "Keep his mouth busy."

Sam moves with a smile. He carefully slides on the bed and positions himself so he's hovering over Kurt, looking at each other upside down. Sam leans down and kisses Kurt softly, enjoying the new angle for their tongues to dominate each other better. Sam holds Kurt's head in position while Puck slowly starts unbuttoning Kurt's jeans.

Sam lets go of Kurt long enough to unbuckle his own jeans. He shuffles everything down until his jeans are pooled around his ankles. Sam moans when Kurt reaches up and presses his soft hand against Sam's staining erection in his thin black briefs.

Puck shucks Kurt's jeans off of Kurt's legs and quickly removes the boys briefs, letting Kurt's thick cock fall and hit his stomach. Puck's eyes darken at the sight and he dives in. He flattens his tongue and slowly licks his way up to the head, shivering at the taste of Kurt's pre-cum. He lets his lips and warm breath ghost along the head before letting his tongue lash out to lick the slit. Kurt bucks slightly and pre-cum is spread across Noah's upper lip. He smirks to himself before placing his hands on Kurt's strong thighs. He gives one last hungry look at Kurt. The boy is engrossed with kissing Sam, his hands in Sam's briefs, one on his leaking cock and the other playing with his fluttering hole. Puck leans in and slowly takes in Kurt's head, loving the taste that spreads across his tongue. Kurt's cock slowly fills his throat as he forces himself down until his nose is pressed into Kurt's smooth body. He gulps a few times making Kurt buck into his mouth like crazy. He gulps one last time before pulling up and into a rhythm.

Sam lets his hand trail down Kurt's body until he feels Noah's mohawk rub up and down against his hands. He feels along until he finds the hem of Kurt's shirt. He slides his fingers under the cloth and slowly brings it up. Kurt moans into his mouth as the cool air of the room hits his body. Sam makes sure his fingers graze along Kurt's sensitive nipples before lifting the shirt to pull around Kurt's upper chest. Sam gives Kurt one last kiss before leaning up and mouthing Kurt's nipples. Kurt's moans are muffled against Sam's shirt. Kurt moves his hands from Sam's bulge to pull the shirt up. Sam reluctantly pulls back so he can take his shirt off. He taps Kurt's should and the boy lifts up and lets Sam take his shirt off. Sam leans back down and takes Kurt's nipples in his mouth while Kurt does the same to Sam's nipples.

Puck pulls off of Kurt's cock with a small pop. He licks his lips and smiles before reaching down to lift is own shirt off. He throws it to the side and chuckles as he hears it hit a few electronic candles. He cracks his back before dragging his fingers down Kurt's body. He completely ignores Kurt's twitching Kurt to bring both hands down to Kurt's thighs. He forces the boys thighs open before leaning down and blowing.

"Noah." Kurt moans."

Kurt looks up to see the flustered boy looking down at him. Sam is sitting back, his crotch right above Kurt's head, licking his swollen lips.

"Sorry babe." Noah lies with a smile before bringing his fingers down to rub Kurt's pink hole. "I'm just eager."

"Then get to it." Kurt breathes out before pulling Sam down for a kiss.

Noah pats his jeans until he finds the bottle of lube that he was hoping to use that night. He pops it open and pours some on his two extended fingers. He rubs them together before staring hungrily down at Kurt's entrance. He places his lubed hand at Kurt's twitching entrance and places the other on Kurt's cock, starting a slow pumping rhythm. Kurt bucks lightly into his hand while his fingers are slowly circling Kurt's entrance. He smiles to himself before slowly pressing one finger inside the pale boy. He can hear Kurt moaning into Sam's mouth. He looks up to see each boy rubbing their hands over the other. Noah looks back down and quickly presses a second finger into Kurt's hole.

Kurt breaks away from Sam with a groan. "Damn you Noah."

Puck chuckles. "You told me to get to it."

"Don't worry." Sam leans down and kisses Kurt's earlobe. "I'll get him later."

Kurt nods before reaching up and grabbing Sam through his briefs. " Get them off."

Sam eagerly nods and slides off the bed.

Puck scissors his fingers inside Kurt and adds another finger. Kurt bucks up before reaching down. He takes the hand that Puck has on his cock and starts moving his hand faster. Puck gets the idea and picks up his speed with a smile.

"_More._" Kurt moans.

Puck chuckles before lifting himself up. He starts fingering Kurt faster as he removes his other hand from the boys cock. He reaches down to unbuckle his jeans. He quickly slides them off before going back to jerking Kurt off.

Sam moves so he's behind Puck. He reaches around the boy and grabs his hard cock. Noah moans and halts his fingers in Kurt. Sam uses his other hand to stretch down Noah's arm until he reaches the fingers buried in Kurt's entrance.

"Get in there Noah." Sam breaths into the tan boys ear as he presses his chest against Noah's back. "And then I'll be in you."

Puck quickly nods before removing his fingers from Kurt. Kurt lets out a low grumble. Puck chuckle before standing all the way up. Sam grabs the bottle of lube and pours it into his hand. He reaches down and slowly strokes Noah, making sure that he's slick. He then grinds his cock into Puck's backside and makes her boy jump forward, the head of his cock grazing Kurt's hole.

Noah licks his lips before spreading Kurt's legs slightly wider and pressing the head of his cock into Kurt's hole.

"You ready babe?" Puck asks with a shaky voice.

"Yes Noah." Kurt pants.

Puck nods before slowly easing into Kurt. Both Kurt and Noah let out a soft moan at this contact, it having been weeks since they've last had sex. He slowly moves forward, inch by inch, until Kurt is stretched around his endowed cock. Puck leans over and wraps one hand around the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt reaches up to wrap his arms around the boy, holding him close as Puck slowly pulls out. Only an inch or two, before slowly pushing back in.

Sam tilts the lube and pours a good amount onto his fingers. He presses on hand against the small of Puck's back before placing the other between his cheeks. Puck bucks forward, more into Kurt. Sam chuckles as both boys growl. He doesn't hesitate to slowly push a finger.

Noah doesn't let him go slow. He pulls out of the Kurt and makes Sam's finger go deep in him. Puck smirks as he starts moving back in forth, creating a comfortable rhythm as he buries himself into Kurt and rides Sam's fingers.

Sam lets his hand slowly drift down to cup Noah's butt. He slowly pulls the cheek apart before pushing in another finger. Noah pushes back harder before ramming back into Kurt.

Kurt grabs the base of Puck's mohawk and pulls him back slightly. Noah whimpers but lets Kurt tilt his head back. Kurt leans up and slowly kisses Puck's Adam apple, loving the way it moves under his lips. He slowly pulls Puck's head down so he can reach his neck. He nibbles softly before biting down. Puck bucks his hips all the way into Kurt and stays still as Sam adds another finger.

Sam continues to finger Puck as he leans forward and presses his chest to the tan back. Noah angles his head so Kurt can still kiss his neck while Sam captures his lips. Sam darts his tongue out to taste Puck's mouth, moaning as he tastes Kurt as well.

Sam uses his other hand to lube up his cock. He slowly runs it along the edge of his fingers as they push in and out of Noah. Noah moans and pushes back on Sam.

Noah breaks the kiss. "Come _on_ Sammy."

Sam nods before removing his fingers. He shivers slightly as his own fingers run across his leaking cock. He places one hand to still Noah before slowly pressing himself against Puck's well-prepared entrance. He rubs his head in a small circle against Puck's fluttering entrance. Puck pulls out of Kurt and onto Sam, moaning on how great it feels to be in the middle.

Puck goes back to kissing Kurt as Sam grab's Noah's hips, slowly creating a rhythm for them. Sam leans forward and presses his chest against Noah's back. He slowly presses kiss along the tan shoulder blades. Kurt runs his one hand through Puck's mohawk and uses the other to reach past Noah to run through Sam's blonde hair.

Sam reaches around and grabs Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt clenches around Noah, making the boy moan.

"Faster." Kurt pants as he breaks away from Puck's lips.

Puck nods before speeding up his movement between the two boys. Sam pushes forward so there's less distance for Puck to move. Sam picks up his pumping on Kurt, rubbing his finger over the head at random intervals. Kurt starts panting more.

"Wanna see if we can all cum at the same time?" Kurt suggests with a breathy voice.

Noah grunts as he rams back into Kurt. "You bet babe." His voice comes out husky.

Sam squeezes his eyes shut as he kisses the back of Puck's neck. "It better be soon . . . I won't last."

Kurt clenches around Puck's pulsing cock. "Three."

Puck clenches around Sam while still ramming into Kurt, created a tighter channel for Sam. "Two."

Sam bites down on Puck's neck as he picks up his strokes on Kurt. "_One_."

Puck gives one last thrust before arching his back and letting out a small moan. He shudders above Kurt, feeling each shot of cum shooting into Kurt, before slowing down to a slow pace. Kurt bucks into Sam's hand and feels his cum shooting between him and Noah. Sam reaches past Noah to grab Kurt's hips. He pulls them all together. Noah buried deep into Kurt and Sam buried deep into Noah. He looses his last bit of self control before he climaxes. He shivers slightly as he feels his jets up cum shoot inside of Noah.

Kurt starts laughing. "Please don't fall on me. It'd be too much weight."

Sam chuckles before leaning back. "Shouldn't be to much of a problem."

He takes a step back and lets his cock slide out of Noah. He reaches down and shoves a finger back in, taking Noah by surprise and making him jump. Sam smirks before wrapping his arm around Puck's waist and pulling him back, letting Puck's limp dick pull out of Kurt. Kurt lets out a low groan before going lax on the bed.

Sam then pulls his finger out of Puck before giving him a soft push to the bed. Puck turns so he falls on his back.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Do you mind getting the new blankets covered with cum?"

"Damn." Puck groans. "No. I-"

"Don't worry." Sam smiles before kneeling down at the bed.

He reaches over and slowly rubs his finger around Kurt's hole before pushing his finger in, eliciting a low groan from the boy. He then taps Puck's legs. Puck lifts his legs up and gives Sam access to his hole. Sam leans forward just as the first trail of his cum oozes out.

* * *

_**That was fun. I thought it was a good way for them to celebrate their new house. So let me know what you think and if I've gotten better. And this one is a lot longer as well.**_


End file.
